battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WolfgangBSC/"рассвет"
Introduction= This story follows a courageous man named Dimitry Krinkov, who races against time and battles unthinkable odds. His resistance organization, simply called "Freedom" is an anti communist resistance group within the Sviatoslav Republic which fights back against the communist regime and her allies. They started out small, but have since grown to a force that is concerning the government of the SR and USSR. They have spread from the SR to all over the nations within the USSR. However this brave group of young men and women and even children is dangerously close to being terminated by the new secret police and military counter-intelligence agency, the VK, which was recently formed in the wake of the resistance group causing chaos behind the lines. VK's most notable division, Division 268, lead by the cruel '' Colonel Igor Kazukov'' is on the heels of Dimitry's resistance group. Follow Dimitry on his epic quest to battle against communism and socialism, and to ultimately attempt to bring the regime down... |-|Characters list= *'Dimitry Krinkov': A brave man who leads the resistance force called "свобода (Freedom)". He is known for leading secret missions destroying SR vehicles, sabotaging communist plans and destroying factories. However his organization has now been exposed and is dangerously close to being wiped out by VK and SMERSH. Belongs to User:WolfgangBSC *'Igor Kazukov': The cruel commander of Division 268, part of the newly formed secret police force, simply called "VK" (which stands for Внутренних Комиссариат or Internal Commissariat). It is heavily modeled after the former NKVD that was in use during the 1930s and 40s by the Soviet Union. VK's role and intentions are very similar to the NKVD's. However, VK is a subdivision of SMERSH. Belongs to User:WolfgangBSC *'Johnson Atley': A Lieutenant in the RGdB (Republican Guard Department Black) assigned as a liaison to the VK operating in SSR. He is a veteran of several high and low profile operations, including the inflitration of the French Resistance. Originally an OSO officer Atley has since been reassigned to the RGdB taking on the most important of tasks. While his face has been posted to the internet the RGdB Cyber division has always been quick to take it down to protect the identity of the Operative. Belongs to User:ThatGenericName |-|File: V.K.= ---- VK (full name: Внутренних Комиссариат (Internal Commissariat)) is a Sviatoslav military counter intelligence agency and secret police force. It's parent department is SMERSH (СМЕРШ), military counter-intelligence agency. VK was formed on the 12th of April, 2016, in the wake of uneasy political situations within the Sviatoslav Republic. Our main job is to, as it states in our discription: "To punish traitors of the Sviatoslav Republics and Union, to counter enemy intelligence agencies, to help enforce the laws of the SR & USSR peacefully without any violence and to protect the ideals and beliefs of the USSR". VK has many divisions, however our most notable division is #268, which is the largest out of all the divisions with over 100,000 agents and personnel registered as of July 11th, 2016. VK is headquartered in Moscow, Sviatoslav Republic, however each nation in the USSR is ordered to accommodate VK headquarters in their capitals. VK also has divisions which are based in the nations of the USSR, for example VK SSR is based in the Scarlet Republic, VK PRK is based in the Peoples Republic of Korhal etc. |-|Part 1= Capital of the Sviatoslav Republic; Moscow- 10:45 PM ---- In a poorly lit parking lot near red square, a man dressed in a brown trenchcoat, black shoes, dark brown pants and a fedora is seen hurriedly searching through his satchel bag. He finds a glinting silver object and places it on the undercarriage of a parked ZIL-131. He reaches out to press a button on the silver object when he sees the silhouettes of 5 people running towards him. Through the dim glow of the streetlights he catches a glimpse of their uniforms, which are styled after the ones worn by the NKVD except they were black, with red shoulder boards and collar tabs. Each soldier had the SR flag on the right shoulder, a badge which displays the hammer and sickle on their left breast pocket and a black officers cap with a red star/hammer and sickle on it. The man hurriedly starts to pack up his things and reaches out to press the button but a gunshot echoes off the buildings and the man's hand suddenly blows apart. The man is thrown to the ground and starts yelling in pain, grasping his arm. The uniformed men approach him with AKMs drawn. But one man stands out from his comrades; his uniform is adorned with more medals and a hero of the Soviet Union glints on his right pocket. He wields a Nagant pistol, pointed at the mans head. "We've caught you at long last, Krinkov. I know what you were plotting." says the commander. *ghasp* "I... am not intimidated by you, you communist dog!" the man (Krinkov) ghasps "LOOK, I know you're a spy. You've been blowing up government vehicles since 2013, and leading that petty rebel organization for even longer. We both know what's in that truck. You were trying to destroy it, but not today. The Union shall prevail, you will be tried at the Supreme Sviatoslav and then-" Krinkov suddenly kicks the commander, making him drop his pistol and grab his leg in pain. Krinkov reaches for the Nagant but is quickly beaten by the other guards. One guard slams the butt of his AKM into Krinkov's cheek, breaking his jaw and knocking out teeth. Blood oozes out of his mouth. Another guard repeatedly slams his AKM into the back of Krinov's head. They quickly subdue him and the commander gets up. "You son of a b*tch! I will personally wipe out your current family aswell as the next generation of your damned family!" yells the guard. He pulls a black rectangular object from his belt and holds it to his ear "This is Kazukov! listen, search up Dimitry Krinkov in the system, I want his family and the next generation wiped out! find them, kill them, throw them into a gulag, just get rid of these filthy capitalist dogs!" Kazukov throws the phone to the ground, shattering it into pieces. He then orders his guards to grab Krinkov and haul him into a nearby M1999 Arena IFV. Kazukov reaches down and picks up Krinov's severed hand, which is caked in blood and matter in the dim streetlight. "I will make you suffer for 100 years. Your family shall endure the pain of your mistakes." Kazukov drops the hand into a bag mounted on his belt and walks towards the truck. He crouches down and dislodges the silver object that was planted by Krinkov. He glares at it and grits his teeth, then throws down the object and stomps on it, destroying it. He then turns to the truck "That dog nearly destroyed the ultimate tool of defeating the capitalist animals. For now, it is safe." Kazukov turns away, and slowly walks to the idling M1999 Arena, his medals, with traces of blood, glint in the dim light. Two soldiers run to the truck and drive away with the Arena, carrying Krinkov- who's fate has been sealed. ---- |-|Part 2= Unknown location, Russian far east- 9:30 AM ---- A man wakes up on a fold out wooden board inside a poorly lit room. His jaw is broken from his last fight. The back of his head throbs in pain, welts forming from where he was struck several times. He rubs his head and groans, and looks around. He notices he is in a room, about the size of a two car garage. The floor is concrete, cracked and broken in many places. The walls are painted a pale brown color, with many tally marks on it aswell as anti-communist slogans and pictures. Skeletons and human remains litter the floor aswell as rodents feeding on said remains. A solitary metal door is on the opposite side of the room, which Krinkov eyes. A faded emblem of the V.K. is painted on the door, with what appears to be claw marks across it. The room is dimly lit with 4 industrial lights flickering from the ceiling. He then notices he's lying on a wooden board about the size of a door, with two chains attached to the corners and wall. There is only one window in the room, but is barred. A dim red glow flickers through the bars. He gets a chill down his spine when he hears muffled screams coming from the direction of the window. A low whistling noise is heard, but other than the distant screams, it is earily silent. Krinkov stares around the room, eyeing anything that might move. He then hears muffled footsteps, getting louder, as they approach the door. He hears lots of shouting and pushing, and what appears to be multiple people weeping. A beeping sound is heard, and the metal door swings open. In walks a familiar face, dressed in a black trench coat with red shoulder boards and collar tabs, a Sviatoslav flag on the right shoulder, many medals lining the left pocket and a hero of the Soviet Union glints on his chest. A black ushanka with a red star and hammer and sickle is on his head. He shoves a women holding a child, another man, two more children and an elderly man into the room. They are followed by 4 other men wearing similar uniforms except they only have 1 medal on their pockets. They all brandish ZVD-02 Nemesis sniper rifles except the commander, who wields his Nagant pistol. The commander shoves the women and child to the ground, while the other guards aim their rifles at the heads of the witnesses. The commander then looks at Krinkov and snarles at him: "Feeling better after our fight, Krinkov?" says Kazukov Krinkov holds his left cheek, ghasping, "Where am I, communist dog? why do you have my family here? you lay one hand on them and I'll-" "You'll what, cyka? you're weak now and have nothing else to live for. You're in Klimov Administrative Facility 287, cell #62, Russian Far East. You were brought here after you were convicted of acts against the regime", says Kazukov. "We hunted down your family and brought them here aswell. They will witness your death and then will parish. Filthy capitalist scum." "You son of a-" - "Don't even start! you insult me and I'll blow your wife's and son's brains out, cyka!" shouts Kazukov, as he presses the muzzle of his pistol into the women's head as she whimpers and clutches the younger child. "We both know what was in that truck that night. It holds the ultimate weakness of your petty resistance group. Without it we wouldn't be able to stop you, but you didn't succeed this time." Kazukov says, with a look of triumph on his face. "Listen, I will give you anything! just don't harm my family! please!" pleades Krinkov, tears in his eyes "Then give me the location of your resistances' headquarters!" yells Kazukov, still aiming the pistol at the wife and son. "I can't tell you that. This regime and country is terrible, so many innocent people sent to the gulags, many lives cut short, so many children massacred under the orders of you... and this new secret police force called VK... they are monsters! they have killed so many women and children under the name of VK, so many homes and cities wiped out by your vehicles and forces. I pray that justice will prevail in this world, the regime and your organization will some day crumble", cries Krinkov. "I beg of you, don't harm my-" "TELL ME THE GODDAMN LOCATION OF YOUR HEADQUARTEDS, DOG! I WILL DO ANYTHING IT TAKES TO FIND OUT, YOUR RESISTANCE WILL BE SILENCED BY V.K.!", yells Kazukov Krinkov, sobbing, looks into the eyes of his wife and child. "Ok... our headquarters is based in Novosibirsk... most of our men live in underground shelters... many of them in the woods of the surrounding area... our underground stockpile of munition is near the camp in the woods aswell..." Kazukov pauses for a minute. He suddenl draws a walkie-talkie from his pocket and speaks into it: "Makarov! the rebel's HQ is in Novosibirsk... Krinkov says their camp is in the woods near Dzerzhinskiy, send out a task force, inprison them all!". He then slides the walkie-talkie back in his pocket. "Well Krinkov, this is a sad day for the resistance. As of now we are sending a V.K. task force to raid your camp. All of your members will be imprisoned and interrogated, we will hunt down all your members like a pack of wolves. It is only a matter of time before the hunter becomes the hunted. Thank you for your service, Mr. Krinkov." says Kazukov. He snaps his fingers and the guards let go of the family, and kick them to the floor. They start to turn around and head out the door when suddenly Kazukov snaps to attention and orders the guards to line up. "NO!" yells Krinkov, but it is too late. Krinkov aims the Nagant at the wife's head, and fires. She screams in pain but still clings to the child. Kazukov then aims the Nagang at the head of the child, who looks into Kazukov's eyes. Kazukov grins and fires one bullet into his head. The other guards open fire with their ZVDs, finishing off the rest of the family. Kazukov kicks the corpse and laughs, then orders his comrades out of the room. The metal door closes and Krinkov limps towards his wife and child, both living their final moments. Krinkov looks them in the eyes and says a few prayers in Russian. He grasps the hands of his wife and child, until their bodies go slack. Krinkov kneels beside the corpse, sobbing until his passes out from pure exhaustion. ---- |-|Part 3= 629 Unknown location, ??? "I remember when everything was peaceful". "No battles, war, loss. Just peace." Krinkov wakes up on a bed in a room the size of a carport. He gets up and sits on the edge of his bed, looking around the room. The walls are painted faded yellow, with multiple words enscribed in Russian, tally marks and faded drawings on the wall with a dark red coloring. Dimitry didn't want to know what the markings were made out of. The floor were tiles, painted a light grey color, cracked in multiple places. A single battered florescent light is hung from the ceiling, not on at the moment. The room was nicer than his previous one, but still in bad shape. The walls are cracked in multiple places, spiderwebs hang in the corners. A single wooden chair, damaged in a few places is propped against the wall. A urinal is fixed in the far left corner, but is damaged aswell. Sunlight engulfs the room, coming from a solitary barred window fixed on the wall to his right. He gets up and walks over to the window, and leans on the window seal. He overlooks a scene he didn't expect to see. Below him are endless yellow fields, which must be wheat. Birds soar above. The sky has few clouds but is mostly clear. The morning sun glows brightly on the horizon. He eases closer to the bars, trying to see to the side. He sees a lush green forest, full of healthy trees and plants. The only thing he finds odd is there are no animals, other than the birds. Judging by the surroundings, he assumes he near the fields of Kursk. He sees a an industrial city in the distance, but the view is obscured by forests at the edge of the field. Dimitry lays his head on his arms, looking out at the surroundings. He didn't want to but he is immediately plunged into his childhood memories. He remembers his childhood home back on his mother's farm in the Ukrainian SSR. He remembers the evenings when his father used to take him out fishing on the lake. He remembers running through the fields of wheat and crops, chasing birds with his German Shepherd, Kliment. His grandmother and grandfather's home in a small village is what he misses the most. His family used to take trips there frequently and he remembers when he used to go riding into the city nearby, amazed at the buildings and architecture. His grandfather was quite a known figure in the village, always fighting against the handicapped being treated somewhat poorly. The neighbors often stopped by his relative's house and had parties, Dimitry always playing with his friends Svetlana, Boris and Anatoly. But the painful memory of his grandfather dying last year hurts him the most. His grandfather had finally succumbed to an illness he had been fighting for many years. He remembers being in the room with him, his neighbors, friends and family gathered around the bed. Dimitry laying his hand on his grandfather's forehead. "I'll miss you, papa. I'm sorry we didn't spend much time together. But I will cherish the limited times we spent bonding, talking about cars and me showing you my model airplanes I built. Those were the good times. I'm just guilty I never got to spend more time with you..." The funeral was a week later, planning was a pain for everyone. They had to drive very far to the city where papa was born. He was buried on a roadside cemetery out in the middle of nowhere. It was like the western cemeteries, dusty and on the side of a road that stretches for miles. Woods surround the graveyard. He remembers holding up the coffin with 3 other men, papa's sons, walking behind a white hurst driving slowly towards a waiting grave. "How I miss the peaceful days of my childhood, when everyone was still around. But now I see there is nothing to live for, and dark times abound. I will cherish the joyous memories, and the heartwarming times we had. But I fear that there will be no happiness now. Only sorrow, death and destruction. What is the meaning of life now? I've lost everything. I'm losing the will to go on." Dimitry gazes on into the fields, buried in memories of his childhood. A tear trickles down his cheek. ---- To be continued... Category:Blog posts